dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Graves
} |name = Emerald Graves |icon = Emerald Graves icon (Inquisition).png |image = Emerald Graves Inquisition.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Forest |location = Dales |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} The Emerald Graves are a forested region of the Dales in Orlais. The area is an ancient elven burial ground but has been partly occupied by Orlesians in more recent times. They were formerly known as the Emerald March when the Dales were still an independent nation and are referred to as the Greatwood by the local Orlesian nobility. Background It is said that each tree found in the Graves is a reminder of a life lost during the Exalted March against the Dales. The southern half of the region is relatively civilized, marked with road signs and Orlesian estates, though they have fallen into disrepair during the War of the Lions. Further into the region, the woods teem with wildlife and vast foliage. The area is home to many common beasts such as wolves, brontos, and nugs. Some of such wildlife are unique creatures—giants, great bears, and a dragon that prowls through the northern-most region. The forest is also home to a group of Orlesian refugees, led by a man called Fairbanks, and the Freemen of the Dales, deserters of Celene and Gaspard's armies who have taken to harassing the refugees. Characters * Clara * Fairbanks * Gertrude (merchant) * Sister Costeau * Ser Auguste * Duhaime Enemies * August Rams (non-aggressive) * Bears * Brontos (non-aggressive) * Giants * The Greater Mistral * Nugs (non-aggressive) * Red Templars * Spiders * Venatori * Black wolves * Freemen of the Dales ** Freemen Soldiers (1 handed sword) ** Freemen Archers ** Freemen Guardsmen (Weapon and Shield abilities) ** Freemen Prowlers (Rogue - Double Daggers) Places Regions * * * * The Lion's Pavillon * Andruils Wall * Watcher's Reach * Great Bear Cove * Nettle Pass * Peacewood * Veridium Mine * Silver Falls * Briatho's Steps * Harrow * Hopwood * Elgar'nan's Bastion * Southfinger Watch * Twisted Tree Rise * Stonewolf Green * Gracevine * Watcher's Pass * Direstone * Argon's Lodge * Rush of Sighs * Silverspray Perch * Firewater Garden * Southfinger Tower * Stonereach * Watcher's Canyon Inquisition Camps * Hill Camp * Briathos' Steps * Direstone Camp * Gracevine Camp Quests Unlock the area by completing the Make Contact in the Emerald Graves War table operation. * Fairbanks Patrol under Attack : Giver: Witness a patrol under attack by the Freemen : Rewards: 242 XP and 80 influence : You will randomly come across Fairbank’s patrol under attack by Freemen warriors. As soon as you see this happening, the quest will initiate. This will happen multiple times during your journey and your task is to protect Fairbanks’ men. Rifts Requisitions Resources Notable items Astrariums Bottles on the Wall A bottle of Sun Blonde Vint-1, on the east riverbank just north of the Silver Falls landmark A bottle of Absence, in Argon's Lodge A bottle of Mackay's Epic Single Malt, in a cave just north of Chateau D'Onterre's entrance Dragon Hunter The Greater Mistral Elven artifacts Landmarks Loot , drop from a Revenant in Din'an Hanin , drop from the Greater Mistral , drop from Commander Duhaime in Villa Maurel , drop from the Greater Mistral , drop from the Greater Mistral , drop from Sister Costeau , drop from Chevalier Auguste in Argon's Lodge Mosaic * a piece of the Invasion is found in Din'an Hanin, on the main level of the Knight's Hall, on a pew along the eastern wall. Shards Skyhold customizations : the Dalish Banner is found in a barrel, in a wooden shack close to the entrance to Argon's Lodge x 2 Codex entries Gallery Emerald Graves 1.jpg emerald graves 2.jpg Emerald Graves 3.jpg|A Camp at Emerald Graves Category:Locations Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Orlais Category:Dales